Overlap
by iamme18
Summary: This a story of how two pairs almost never ended up together because of misinformed gossips, facts based on assumptions, wrong timings, and many more headache for Gajeel who was just trying to help Juvia in her love life and two very jealous people almost ruining it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! So this is second fanfic my first long story fanfiction. It's a Gruvia Gale one and I hope you llike it J **

**Also, FT doesn't belong to me, if it does there would be more GaLe :D **

She knew deep down inside her way of showing her love is wrong, but she just couldn't help but be extremely grateful to the man who had shown her the sun for the first time in her life. So with this mindset she went to the only person she could trust most in the guild filled with weird but trustworthy people. 

"Gajeel-kun"

"Yo Juvia, what's up!"

"Well, Juvia wants to talk to you about Gray-sama."

" Oi oi oi, I hear enough everyday about your praises for him so if you're here "

"No, Gajeel-kun, actually, Juvia acknowledges that Juvia has been a bother to Gray-sama and the others and Juvia wants to talk to Gajeel-kun about it."Juvia tilted her head sideways and made her eyes a little bit bigger, she knew, being Gejeel's friend for a long long time that he has a weakness for small and cute things and that explains his attachment to a certain solid script mage of the guild.

" We-well if you ask like that" Gajeel turned tried to hide the slight blush he had because of Juvia's cute face (not that he likes Juvia of course, he sees Juvia as a little sister, but he's s sucker for cute things) " But why suddenly? If that ice-freak said something about you or anyone for that matter I'm gonna break their skull so fast they won't have to use their magic, just say who!" Juvia smiled at the over protectiveness of her long-time friend. For her, Gajeel was the older brother she never had and he was her first family even before Fairy Tail.

" No no no, Gajee- kun" Juvia shook her head and smiled. "No one said anything. Actually it's about Lyon- sama. Lyon- sama has visited Juvia lately and has sincerely asked Juvia to be his girlfriend, Juvia has promise him that she will think about it."

" And?"

" Well, after thinking for a while, Juvia thinks that she is being a bother to Gray- sama for always being there and that in a way it also hurts even if only a little that Gray- sama doesn't see Juvia the same way. So Juvia thinks that she would accept Lyon- sama's offer."

After Juvia finished her sentence, Gajeel examined her closely. He had known her for a long time and this is the first time that she had been selfish and although he was happy for that he also noticed the sadness in her eyes. He knew she was madly in love with that stripper but he was not being direct with his response to her feelings. It was like he liked her but at the same time he did not. Gajeel did not liked that he was put in this situation, relationships for him are a bother, all the more if they belong to other people! But he cannot leave Juvia alone, she had asked master to let him join FT and if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be here, and he wouldn't have gained the forgiveness of the shrimp. Sigh. I'm being a pansy.

" Ok Juvia, if that's what you want, then I'd support that but with conditions. One, I want to talk to this Lyon guy. Two, if he does anything, anything at all, even the smallest of thing to make you sad you break up with him or I break his neck. Third, if you feel that you are just doing this because ice- brain stripper isn't responding to your actions then do NOT go into that relationship because you're just going to hurt both of you. Four, you tell me if there's anything wrong- because.. Because I want to know! Dammit woman!"

Juvia giggled at Gajeel's speech. She never heard him speak so much and like a dad giving his girl away for prom at that and she felt very grateful for her friend to that.

"Yes Gajeel- kun. Juvia will remember your conditions very well. Thank you very much."

Before she left though, Juvia hugged the Iron Dragon slayer something she always does to him once they were both on FT but after the hug she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek then run out the guild while giggling.

" Oi woman!" Gajeel growled. He was red with embarrassment with the action that his longest friend gave him and while wiping the cheek she kissed, he smiled silently to himself.

"Now off to wake that stripper and give him a piece of my mind."

But unbeknownst to both of there were two who were watching intently the interaction of the two former Phantom Guild members. Since none of them were Dragon Slayers, no one could actually hear the conversation going on between the two, but the interaction were definitely strong. They were really intimate, and the last action before leaving was the last straw.

Levy knew that Juvia and Gajeel were close, but she can't help but feel very jealous awhile ago. Oh how she wanted to interrupt. How she wanted to throw herself on the dragon slayer and show that rain woman whose boss, but she couldn't, because it wasn't her place. She wasn't his mate, let alone his closest friend, how could she do that? Sigh. But, she knew that she has to do something. So Levy closed her book and looked around the guild. It was almost empty except for few usual lurkers like Macao, Wakaba, Nab and then there, Levy saw her the answers to her problem! At the bar were two women, one was smiling innocently wiping down shot glasses while the other one was drinking a whole keg of beer all to herself. Levy gave herself a pat on the back and happily skipped to the two woman chatting.

Gray was just fake sleeping when Juvia arrived so that she would not pester him, but he kept close watch because he loved watching her. She was a goddess to him; those curves of hers were to die for. Any man would kill to have their hands all over her body and there she was offering al of her to him and though he wanted to, he wouldn't want that. He wanted to be the one to court her, to be the one to sweep her of her feet, to serve her, to do her bidding and all the things she does! But how do I tell her? Gray was shocked to see Juvia not approach him but instead went straight to Gajeel. He knew they were close but he felt a little bit jealous that she did not even look for her Gray-sama! He watched silently (while looking asleep) their interaction and although he can't hear them, he felt uneasy and envy eating him up! How could she, not only did she not look for him, but she giggled, hugged and kissed that big hunk of metal! Maybe I'm over thinking things? Woah! Who cares? I don't and I'm going to give that metal head a good beating!

****

I think many of you might think that the Gajeel part was a bit OOC but for me, I really don't think so because I can see him as a really over protective person. Just like an oversized teddy bear with metal covering haha! 

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it. I don't know how long this will be and I'm not sure how fast I can update since I have a very jealous boyfriend who wants most of my time, and I adore him for that :) Please do review though if you can. And also, I know this may sound as an excuse and it is but English is NOT my first language so if there are grammar and spelling Nazis out there, please be nice :) Anwyays, thanks! And if you have suggestion like other pairing you want to add or maybe a scene or maybe lemon? Then go ahead and I'll see what I can do. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: thank you very much for those who reviewed, favorite, followed and read it! You don't know how happy you guys made me feel! :D You all are great and therefore deserving of a big bearhug! *bigbearhug*

Anyways, this is chapter 2. Again this is my first multi-chapter fanfic and honestly I was lost on how I'm going to do chapter 2. I hope you guys like it and continue to support. Even if you don't that's fine, I still love you all! Also, as I had written in my profile, there would be times that I wouldn't be able to update as fast or as much because of work, boyfriend and mostly health reason. So I hope that you would be more than understanding. Thank you very much!

And lastly, Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Mashima Sensei :D

**Chapter 2**

Levy knew that by asking the two older mages for help would spell trouble of all sorts, but she was desperate! Mirajane Strauss, Fairy Tail's cover girl and barmaid is a known matchmaker; many people believed that all she ever wanted was for people to find their true love but there's a deeper reason for her hobby and here's where Cana Alberona comes along. Resident card mage and heaviest drinker in the guild, she also handles all the bets regarding the guild including potential match-ups. She knew that she and Gajeel were being bet upon and she would use that knowledge to ask for their help. With her a willing accomplice to their plans, it would be a win-win situation for all; Mira and Cana for the jewels and gossip and Levy because she'll finally get the man of her dreams! Levy felt proud of this plan, "why haven't I thought of this before?" she murmured to herself. As she neared the bar though, she was far too engrossed in her own world that she didn't hear Gray shouting asking her to move, by the moment she heard him, it was far too late and Levy was knocked out cold by a flying Gray.

Levy woke up with a massive headache, remembering the events before her collapse she held her head and was happy to find that there were no bumps. She groaned as she got out of bed and that's when she noticed that she had no idea where she was! Getting up, she looked around trying to inspect the room she was in. It was a big room with a king-sized bed covered with black cotton sheets, beside the bed was a table with a lamp on it. By the wall of the room, across the bed is a study table with some papers scattered on top and by the window was a comfortable looking sofa-bed. She started walking towards the table to look for clues when suddenly the door she didn't noticed suddenly opened. Levy almost screamed but it never came out as her voice was stuck in her throat. Right in front of her was Gajeel, obviously just having finished his shower with his still wet hair dripping down his body. Levy followed some of the droplets slowly go down from his hair, to his well toned chest, to his rock-hard abs and down to the V of his navel where a grey towel covered the lower part of his body.

"Enjoying what you see?" Gajeel asked amusingly. Levy knew there was a smirk on his face right now but she doesn't have the strength to look at him and his still dripping wet body as she knew she'd might faint from blood loss.

" So.. ummmm.. how did I end up here Gajeel? Where am I actually?" Levy asked while shuffling her foot. Gajeel looked at her curiously before walking over to his cabinet to get some clothes. She watched him intently and felt her face heating up when she thought that he would change in front of her. "Gajeel! I know you don't care about manners but please don't change in front of me! Or at least let me get out first!" Levy exclaimed as she put her hands in front of her eyes hiding the dragon slayer from her view.

Gajeel couldn't help but laugh and be amused by her reaction. She was definitely innocent he thought, and what he wouldn't do to push her out of her boundaries and remove that innocence of her. But he knew that with their past it might near to impossible, but still, he was willing to take that risk- but not right now. He let out another one of his signature laugh then walked back again to the bathroom.

Levy heard the bathroom door closed and slowly peek to see if Gajeel was out of sight, when he was, she gave a deep sighed and was startled when she suddenly heard his voice from the other room.

"Me and stripper were fighting in the guild when I punched him in the chest, he was sent flying across the guild and unluckily hit you square at the back! Thought you'd be able to dodge him though since he was screaming your name the entire time to get out but ya looked preoccupied with something."

Gajeel then opened the door and Levy saw that he was wearing a loose black shorts and a grey muscle shirt. His top defined every muscle his strong arms has and she also noticed that what he's wearing right now was so different from his usual attire that she found herself staring, again. Gajeel just grinned at her reaction to him and his house clothes and continued his talking

" When I got to you, demon barmaid was already castrating stripper for hurting you and I almost got my head cut-off but she told me she'd give me a break if took you home and took care of you. Saying something that I couldn't bring you to your dorm coz Erza was currently on guard duty there and if she sees me with you, collapsed and she'll not just have my head…. But… my balls as well."

Gajeel squirmed at the thought and put a hand against his manhood that made Levy giggle and laugh. " Hey it's not funny you know!" Gajeel growled at her but Levy still giggled knowing that he truly wasn't angry. Seeing her laughing like this, with him, Gajeel felt something warm inside him. Walking towards the solid script mage he ruffled her hair

" Now that you're better, is there anything you'd like to eat?"

Levy stared at him, shocked at what he said. Gajeel, Kurogane Gajeel was going to cook a meal for her! She couldn't be happier that she feels she might faint; she was starting to feel like Juvia whenever Gray talked to her. And right there, she remembered Juvia and her flirting with Gajeel, Levy felt her mood drop and her face turned into a pout. She thought that maybe Juvia has come over here a lot of times and had the opportunity to taste his cooking. And she felt a twinge of jealousy and pain in her heart, she knew that they were close friends- but 'close' are they?'. Levy was suddenly pulled out from her musings when she heard Gajeel, "Hey short stack, what's wrong?" he asked voice filled with concern.

" Umm.. I just wanna go home Gajeel. If that's fine with you, I mean you've already took care of me enough and I don't want to be a bother."

Gajeel felt a pain in his chest hearing her words, was it something that he said? Awhile ago she was just laughing at him, and now she's sulking and looks like she wanted to cry. Sighing deeply Gajeel ruffled Levy's hair again and felt that he had no reason to deny the girl's request. Although he wanted her to stay, to talk with her more, to get to know her more, he doesn't want to push it and make her mad at him. It was more than enough that she was willing to talk to him and laugh with him, Gajeel would have to be content with that and ask for nothing else.

"Ok shrimp, whatever you say!" Gajeel said gruffly. With that, he walked out the bedroom and Levy followed closely behind. While following him, she allowed her eyes to roam his house. It was a clean and modern house, something Levy never would've expected. She never had the chance to roam but from what she saw, it's a two-storey house made with concrete and reinforced with iron. The living room was big and spacious with a wooden floor, a fireplace and a comfortable looking couch. She wanted to stay and explore but she knew he wouldn't want that. He was a busy person who took pity on her and took care of her but nothing else.

As they reached the front door, Gajeel turned to her and saw her beautiful face was sulking. He wanted to hug her and ask her to stay with him forever, but he knew she was too good for him and would reject him. "Oi shrimp I'm escorting you back since we're almost outside of Magnolia. It's quite dark here so I suggest you hold my hand." Gajeel offered his left hand to the girl and she politely accepted, murmuring a word of thanks. Both mages blushed at the contact but neither said anything.

The walk back to Fairy Hills was silent as both mages were occupied with their own thoughts. Levy was awakened from here reverie when felt Gajeel let go of her hand when they were only a few meter away from Fairy Hills. The sudden lost of contact made her sad and it only proved her theory more that she was no more than just a guild mate to Gajeel. She sighed and held back tears that were threatening to fall. When they reached the front door, she bowed and thanked Gajeel for taking care of her and seeing her home, after that she run into the dorm, into her room, locking her door and closing her window and for the remainder of the night Levy McGarden cried herself to sleep.

**So, what do you guys think? Actually I felt that the tone for this chapter was a bit different but I'm quite happy with it, I hope you are too. For those who plan to continue to follow and those who will review, I am extremely grateful *deep bow*. Thanks again guys and hope to see you again next chapter!:D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Woah..I'm an author now?! O_O

As always Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Sensei (:

**Chapter Three**

Juvia knew that her decision to accept Lyon's proposal was quite selfish of her and Juvia was never selfish.. But for once, just this once, she would want to be. She always wanted to know how it feels to be served, to be wooed, to be given the sun, the stars and the moon but most of all she wanted to be loved. It's not that she's not happy stalking Gray, she was, but she also wanted more... More than he could supposedly give her, that's why she felt hopeless and just decided to move on.

Juvia sighed as she opened the door to her apartment, "No Juvia, you cannot be like this! Gray sama has already shown you the sun, gave you warmth and gave you Fairy Tail, it would be taking advantage of Gray-sama's kindness already to ask for more!" she scolded herself. So with that, she sighed again and began searching for clothes for her date later with Lyon.

After finding the perfect dress, a floral blue sleeveless dress with a matching straw hat adorned with flowers, she proceeded to go to their meeting point in Magnolia Park. Juvia felt nervous walking towards the park as she has no idea what to expect. This will be her first date in a long while and she doesn't want it to be awkward.

Upon arriving at the park. Lyon had immediately spotted his beloved Juvia and proceeded to jog towards her. "Juvia, my beloved! You look radiant and pretty as the sun that shines above us! Here, my offering of love to thee!" Lyon kneeled down and offered a bouquet of assorted spring flowers to his date. Juvia couldn't help but blush at Lyon's romantic gesture; she had always wish that Gray would do something sweet to her but in the years that they've known each other, he hadn't shown one sign of him being interested.

Juvia happily accepted the flowers and they walked hand-in-hand around the park, talking about many things, telling stories about their missions and guild mates and just as the sun goes down. Lyon brought her to one of Magnolia's fanciest restaurant s for dinner.

" Oh Lyon-sama! This is really romantic! Thank you very much for the wonderful date!"

"Juvia, what did I told you about my name? It's just Lyon ok? Now that we're dating I don't want you to call me with honorifics. And you're welcome; it is my utmost pleasure to bring a girl like you out on a wonderful date. You, Juvia, only deserve the best of the best and please expect only wonderful things from now on."

Juvia blushed and giggled at Lyon's words. She knew that by dating him, he would treat her like a goddess and put her up on a pedestal and although she was aware of this, she just couldn't help but be happy since she's not used to being treated like this.

"Thank you Lyon-sa, I mean Lyon. It is getting late, and I have a mission tomorrow, can we call it a night?" Juvia asked.

"Of course , of course, how insensitive of me! Come on; let me take you to Fairy Hills."

"No need Lyon. Fairy Hills is opposite of where you live and it would take you longer to get home!"

"But Juvia, my dear, I insist. I just want to make sure that you get home safely, ok? Now don't argue anymore. It is my job and joy to make sure you are safe!"

Juvia never get to complain anymore as Lyon had already closed the discussion. In reality, she was a little bit suffocated by Lyon's over-protectiveness and overly attached-ness to her and she sadly thought that this might be what Gray was feeling regarding her. No wonder he doesn't want her around him! But she couldn't complain, finally someone wants her and wanted to treat her and love her, she should be happy and grateful for this and she shouldn't complain anymore.

The walk back to Fairy Hills was a comfortable silence. Lyon gave his coat to Juvia because the nights in Magnolia are cold. They walked hand-in hand and upon reaching the door to the dorm, Juvia gave Lyon a short hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

The next day, Juvia head on to the train station and was shocked to find Gray seating over one of the benches. She acted like she never saw him and went to the ticket booth, but before she could buy one, Gray suddenly pop up beside her

"Here is your ticket. I'm going with you in this mission. Don't worry, I don't need the jewels, I just wanted to talk to you Juvia."

**Dun dun dun… so sorry for the chapter. I don't want to write a long one regarding Juvia and Lyon's date since I don't want to give them a fluff moment- they DON'T deserve it! Anyways, I'll be updating this one real soon again since I'm almost done with the next chapter anyways. It will be for the GruVia fans out there. For the people who are still reading, following, reviewing, supporting, I am forever and ever grateful to you all! A BIG HUG to all of you! You all deserve it! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **This and the next chapter will be for the Gray and Juvia fans! Don't worry fellow GaLe lovers; I'll make it up to us with extra fluffiness on the chapter(s) that would follow. I hope that you still like the story guys (: and I am forever thankful for all of your support!

As always, Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me- it belongs to Mashima Sensei. I would have loved to have a tsundere Gajeel or Jellal to hug at night c:

**Chapter Four**

Gray was thankful for the four hour train ride to the mission place. He knew that he should have come prepared, but after hearing what Gajeel had said and seeing Juvia and Lyon holding hands and being all romantic just made him lose all sense of reasoning that he hasn't been able to think straight.

_Flashback yesterday_

Gray saw Gajeel got up and slowly get over to his place. Perfect, he thought; he'll just have to wait for a few more steps and then he'll ambush him! Here we go in three, two, one-

"Ice-make Lance!"

"Iron Log! Did ya think I haven't heard the change in your breathing stripper? I knew you were awake the entire time! Just didn't fucking know what the fucking ambush was for!"

"Grrrrrrrr…. Ice-make hammer!"

"What the fuck is your problem, you ice freak? Iron- chain!" With that, Gajeel had successfully captured and bounded Gray. "Now listen here punk, Juvia is hurt cause of you and I don't like that. Now she's' out on a date with that other ice mage from Lamia Scale and if anything ever happens to her it'll be your fault and I'll be more than happy to break yer skull. Ya hear me?"

Gray just looked at Gajeel, unable to say or do anything because of the shock. Juvia and Lyon dating? How could this happen? I thought Juvia likes me? Is her love for me so shallow that she'll just move on that easily? It both angered and irritated Gray that Juvia had just given up on him, yes it was somewhat his fault for not answering her feelings but, if her feeling were as true as what she said then she should have waited a bit more.

Gajeel just sniggered seeing Gray's confused face, and wanted to add more misery to the man who made his longest friend sad, "and this is for making Juvia sad, Iron Club!" With his iron fist, he sent Gray flying across the guild, hitting an oblivious Levy square in the back thus making her unconscious. They both got an earful from Mira but Gray's mind where elsewhere. He knew he needed to find Juvia and tell her his feelings, so without letting Mira finish, he ran out of the guild running to Fairy Hills to find the girl of his dreams.

'Gray- sama, are you ok? You seem troubled?"

"Ah, no. It's just that, it's been a long time since we've been on a mission together, just the two of us."

"Yes, it has been. Gray- sama has always been busy with team Natsu while Juvia has been busy doing missions alone or with Gajeel-kun and Lily."

Then there was silence. It was not like the comfortable silence they used to have. Anyone passing by could feel the heavy air surrounding the two mages. And just before any other passenger could be suffocated by the tension they've created, Juvia decided to break the ice. (lol)

"Gray-sama, is there any reason that you came with Juvia on this mission?" Juvia looked at Gray the same way when she looks at Gajeel when she asks for favours and Gray couldn't help but grip his hand at the cuteness of her face.

" Uuhhmm..Well…" Gray stuttered… "Shit… She's already on the main subject and I haven't thought of anything yet! Well… let's just hope for the best here.." He said to himself.

" Juvia.. you see.. I saw you yesterday. With Lyon. At the park. Holding hands." Juvia gasped but Gray continued on. "Then, at the restaurant being lovey-dovey. Then at fairy hills, you, hugging him and kissing him."… Gray didn't know why he said these things. He knew they were dating and it was none of his business what she does but he can't help it! She was his first love interest and still his, in his mind; no one is allowed to have a good time with her, romantically aside from him- no one!

Juvia could see that Gray was angry but couldn't understand why, they weren't dating so there's no reason for him to be mad. But instead of saying this, she just let Gray continue with what he was saying. She knew whatever it might be, he must have had a good reason, right?

"Juvia.. I know you're dating Lyon, Gajeel told me and I know I have nor eason to butt in your business or be angry but I feel that I do, cause you're mine Juvia! MINE! You were mine first and still now, you're supposed to be! I like you- a lot! And I thought you do too! So how could you just give up on me Juvia? It's unfair, and it hurts very much!"

Hearing this, Juvia doesn't know what to say; first, she was happy that her gray-sama likes her too but on the other hand, she was mad because how can she not give up when he hasn't even shown his affections to her! Gray looked at Juvia and understood what was going through her head, "Juvia, I know what you're thinking right now. You're thinking that I have no right to tell you that I like you because I haven't returned any of your affections, right? But how could I Juvia? Tell me how, when the moment I just look or say one word to you, you faint, or you hyperventilate or you turn into a puddle literally!"

Juvia was shocked when she heard this, she never knew Gray-sama had thought of these things. "Juvia" he continued "I like you. All the things you do for me are great, but honestly, I'd rather you not do them because I want to do those things to you- I want to serve you, to give you my full attention, to sweep you off your feet, to do your bidding, to make you a princess and put you on a pedestal. Ever since you've joined the guild, I have always liked you. But your overly attached attitude has made it hard for me to confess. I'm sorry Juvia if you have to hear it from me here but I just can't let Lyon take you away. Please Juvia.. Give me a chance."

Juvia just stared at the man sitting beside her. She could see the sincerity in his onyx eyes and oh how she wanted to accept her proposal but she doesn't want to hurt Lyon, especially only after one date. Juvia have never felt so happy hearing the man of her dreams declare his feelings for her but at the same time she was torn because she doesn't want to hurt Lyon, who was very caring and loving to her.

"Gray-sama, I am very grateful and happy for what you have said, but I have to say that I am sorry that I cannot accept your feeli-"

Juvia was cut-off as Gray pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was a long and sweet, strong enough to convey his feelings to her. "Tell me Juvia; tell me after that kiss that we aren't meant to be together."

"Gray-sama."

"I will deal with Lyon later. But for now, we are nearing the station and I want us to focus on the mission at hand. Okay? We'll talk about this later." Gray looked straight into Juvia's eyes, his eyes boring into hers. Juvia weakened by the powerful stare just nodded meekly and before she can say anything else, Gray lifted her chin, draw his face near her, his lips reaching hers and as they were about to kiss he whispered "Juvia, I lo-"

.

.

.

.

.

"Gray-sama, please wake up, we're arriving at the station in five minutes!"

**Were any of you expecting this outcome? Yes? Then boo! Haha just kidding! Please do look out for the next chapter hopefully I can upload it in a few days. It would be the middle part of the story already for Gray and Juvia and well the starting for Gajeel and Levy. Thank you guys for being patient with me and to have been continuing reading and supporting. **

**I know I don't ask for reviews, but this time I'll be happy to get some, not because I'm expecting them or anything, because I wanted to know what you guys think; if I'm still in the right track or something like that. it doesn't have to be long, anything that could get your message across would suffice like maybe "Ok" or ":)" or if you hate it "h8 it" or " #%!W! # !". If it's fine with you guys.**

** Thanks, y****ou guys are the best and I love you all very much! *hugs***


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Fairy Tail and Zatch doesn't belong to me, they belong to their respective authors :)

**Chapter Five**

Gray was tired and hurt from the mission, but he doesn't care because on his back is his partner and love interest Juvia, who sleeping peacefully and is very wounded. He always thought that her body made of water couldn't be damaged or hurt but who would've thought that the bastard was a lightning user!

_"Lightning strike!"_

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

_"Hahahaha, you're the famous water mage Juvia Lockser right? You're prettier than what the rumour says, how about if I defeat you here I'll make you one of my woman, I definitely like your scream earlier, I know I can make you scream like that again- but from pleasure!" _

_"Juvia! Ice-make hammer! Juvia, what happened? Are you okay? GGrrrrrr… you!"_

_Gray slowly lied Juvia on the ground and walked towards the Zatch*, the wanted person they need to capture, he was still smirking even after being hit by one of his ice, but Gray doesn't mind, he wanted him aware and awake for the torture he was going to do him for hurting Juvia._

_" You're gonna be sorry for hurting her! Ice make- cannon!"_

_" Zakeru*!"_

_" Ice- make block! Ice- make saucer!"_

_" Secret technique: Lightning Dragon!" A large dragon made out of lightning came out of Zatch's hand and instead of coming towards to Gray, it went past him and gone straight to Juvia._

_" IIiyyyaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"_

_" hahahahhaa isn't that scream music to your eras?"_

"_Juuuvvvviiiiaaa! You son of a bitch, you'll definitely pay for it! Ice-make Prison!"_

_Even before Zatch can move, he was trapped in gray's ice and before he knew it Gray was coming up to him in full speed.._

_"Ice blade; Seven Slice Dance!"_

_"aaaaaarrggghhh"_

_"Not yet done! Ice make Death Scythe! Fairy tail mages don't kill but by the time I'm done with you, you'll wish we did!"_

_._

_._

_._

It was around midnight when Gray woke up. He looked around the room and saw Juvia sleeping on the bed. He got up from the couch and made his way slowly to the rest room. As he passed the sleeping mage, he saw that she was shivering cold; he put his hand on Juvia's forehead

Shit, she's having a fever! I have to warm her up!" Gray said to himself.

Gray immediately called for room service, but with the hotel being full, there were no more free blankets left. Gray knew what he has to do, but he's hesitating- he knew Lyon and Juvia are dating and even though he came with her to this mission to snatch her up, he doesn't want to betray Lyon again.

"Gray-sama" a very cold pair of hands grasped his arm and removed him from his musing.

"Juvia? Is there anything wrong? Are you hurt?" Gray looked worriedly at the girl lying on the bed. He hated that she was this injured even though he was there with her!

"Gray-sama, Juvia feels really really cold. Please warm her up."

"Wa-warm? What are you saying? Are you feeling okay Juvia?" Gray was panicked hearing her words, maybe she bumped her head hard when she fell, was what he thought.

"Juvia feels dizzy and cold Gray-sama, please sleep beside her to keep her warm."

Oh, so that's what she means, the ice mage thought. Gray you idiotic pervert! But still she's dating Lyon and he doesn't want to betray him, so Gray tried to refuse.

" But-"

"Please Gray-sama… It's really cold and I heard that there were no more blankets. I'm sorry if Juvia is being a bother." Juvia said and a frown marring her beautiful face.

"No! No, of course you are not. Okay okay, move a little bit so I can fit."

Gray slid beside Juvia, immediately the girl moved to the source of heat and snuggled herself against the ice-mage's naked chest. He froze (lol) at the sudden contact but slowly adjusted himself and hugged the water mage against him; putting his hand on her waist and pulling her tighter.

" Juvia" Gray whispered

"Hmm?" she asked as she bury her face on Gray's neck, her hand circling the warm ice mage.

"I love you"

**+Back at the Guild+**

Having heard of Levy's misery from yesterday, the two older mages at the guild set their eyes upon the Iron Dragon Slayer sulking at his corner of the guild. They knew for their own good and somewhat for Levy's that they have to do something about the lovebirds so Cana approached the brooding man with caution

" Yo Gajeel! Heard you made our cute little Levy cry last night? What ya do now? "The card mage slurred

" What the fuck? How should I know! One second she was smiling and happy and next she was sulking and moping! Stupid girls and their stupid mood swings!" Gajeel slammed his tankard on the table and continued his grumblings.

" oi oi oi! I'm a woman and I don't do that! Well, I know yer into our little bookworm, so how about I help ya?"

" You, help? Why? You running a charity now?" Gajeel glared at her but it had no effect on Cana.

"No, just, Levy is important to me, ya know. So I wanna see her happy. How about it?" Cana said. Well this is true, she thought. Levy is important to me right now because she'll be the source of my jewels for my beers! hehehe

Gajeel glanced at the bar and saw Mira immediately turning her head the other way but her creepy smile never fading from her lovely face.

" I don't know, feel like I'm being used here by you and that demon barmaid."

" Woah? Mira? No, she's just a sucker for romance shits. So how about it? Come on ' Iron dragon slayer', you too proud for a little help?"

Gajeel thought about his chances, he knew he can trust Cana, she may seem carefree most of the time, but he knew they were alike inside- serious people with problems that they're trying to hide; what he was afraid of was the barmaid- she as scary as hell and that's even without transforming yet! Standing there all day with that freaky smile on her face, but it was better than having nothing.

"Okay, okay you got me. What do I do?" He tried to sound gruff but he knew he can't hide the little bit of excitement in his voice.

"Great, now come here and I'll tell you." She motioned her finger for him to come closer and the dragon slayer leaned his head nearer to the card mage.

Mira grinned as she saw Gajeel nod in approval to Cana and her whispering something in his ear. She knew it was game over already and those jewels are as good as theirs but even before she can finish her watching, the guild doors open and a familiar face showed up

"Excuse can I help you?"

"Have you seen Juvia? She said she's going to be back tonight from her mission."

"Ow, Juvia hasn't returned yet here, have you tried the dorm?"

"Yes, they said that she wasn't there also. I'm worried, I know Juvia is strong but she keeps her promises. So she should come back today."

"Oh, don't worry about her, Gray is with her during this mission"

"Gray? Gray came with her?"

"Yeah, he went after her saying he needs to confess, isn't it sweet?"

"…. Yeah, ain't it fucking sweet!"

**Ta-daaaaaaaan! Sorry for the super late update! I feel that every wrong thing that can happen had happened to me already. I got sick, fainted, vomited, almost fired from job, almost got disowned, losing my driver's license and getting fatter. So I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for the many many reviews, favourite and follows! It's not much compared to the others but to me, this is heaven already :)**

**By the way, I got the enemy and his moves from another anime called Konjiki no Gash Bell and honestly I haven't heard of it nor watched it, so if you have please tell me if it's any good :)**

**I hope you still continue to follow, read and please review if you have time or if you want comment on something. Thank you also for patiently waiting! I love you all! No hugs today since I'm still sick and you might get infected. :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fairy Tail is not mine, sadly.**

Levy never knew what happened and how things had come to this. One second she was happily reading at the guild with her books then the next she was running towards nowhere crying and sobbing as if there's no tomorrow.

" It's his fault! It's that damn Gajeel's fault! He's a womanizer and a pervert and a womanizer and I, I hate him!" Levy continued to mutter these words and ran towards where her feet led her, she doesn't care!

Gajeel stood at the middle of the guild shocked and confused, unable to comprehend what had just happened. According to the plan he and Cana made, he was going to ask the shrimp to a date that they had planned the night before, he even took a bathe this morning for this!

"Dammit, what the fuck just happened?" Gajeel shouted in the middle of the guild.

"Gajeel you bastard! How dare you make Levy cry!" Jet and Droy both shouted in unison.

"What the fuck did I do? She just wept and ran away!" Gajeel retorted back giving them his death glare.

Both took three steps back but still manage to give a reply to the man, "Well obviously you scared her, you big idiot!"

Gajeel froze upon hearing this comment, maybe that person was right, maybe she hasn't gotten over her fear of him! Dammit he looks stupid now. He was angry and embarrassed and doesn't know what to do. He glanced over to the bar to ask for help but as he turn around

Boom! Mira punch Gajeel's pierced face.

" The fuck barmaid, what's your problem?"

"You're a cheating jerk! How can you flirt with Juvia then try to date Levy? You're a horrible beast!" Mira bellowed ready to give another beating to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"The hell? You were flirting with MY Juvia? How dare you! Ice-make Lion!" Lyon, who was still waiting for Juvia heard the commotion and suddenly joined the ongoing chaos.

"Where the fuck did you get that?Agghhh… Iron Club! I ain't flirting with that rain woman! She's obsessed with Gray! That's the reason she dated you- to get Gray out of her mind! But that bastard actually had the balls to follow her, so if I were you I'll go where they are at now!" Gajeel knew he shouldn't have said that, but right now he couldn't care less. He was mad at the accusations people were throwing at him and he wasn't anymore thinking straight.

Lyon's face paled upon hearing this "Wha? My Juvia… I don't't know… This.. Arrrrrggghhh.. Gray you fucking bastard, I'll kill you!" and he left the guild, leaving most of his clothes behind.

" So Gajeel, you don't like Juvia?" Mira asked sweetly but with a hint of evil.

"The fuck I would!" Gajeel growled, "I don't like sulky girls and water doesn't go well with iron, I'll rust!"

'" Oooooooooow.." many of the guild members who were listening on the commotion reacted.

"It's all a misunderstanding, I apologize for the punch Gajeel." Mira smiled sweetly.

"Hmph, move, I'm going home!" Gajeel shoved and pushed people as he moved towards the guild door

"You can't go home, what about Levy?" Cana shouted after him

Gajeel turned around and looked at the owner of the voice, "The fuck about her? She cried, called me a womanizer and ran off! She's scared of me, how the hell do I deal with that?"

Cana noticed that although he sounded the same, there's some sadness in his eyes that he seem to be trying hard to mask with a glare; so this made her GENUINELY want to help her nakama,

" She's NOT scared! She was just confused!" Cana reassures him. She knew she was right knowing Levy for a long time, she knew that the script mage have feelings for the dragon slayer for a long time and was just afraid of rejection, so everything was just a result of misunderstanding on both sides.

"Shut it woman! If that's not scared, I don't know what is! Action speaks fucking louder than words and the way she fled meant not only does she is scared of me, but she hates me!" Gajeel stormed out of the guild and slammed the door as he went; he was lying and he knew it. He knew Cana was saying the truth but he was hurt and he felt betrayed and he doesn't cope well with that. So ven though he knew the truth, he rather be alone than do something about it.

"Gajeel….sigh" Cana wanted to follow him but she knew forcing things wouldn't work. She just prayed that her cards were right when they foretold thigns would be alright.

.

.

.

" Huh, where am I? This place feels oddly familiar… Aaaaah!" Levy fell on her behind as the front door of the house suddenly opened.

" Levy, what are you doing in front of our house?" Pantherlily exited the house sipping kiwi juice. He helped Levy get up from the ground and watch her dust her pants off curiously.

" Lily! Oh, so that's why its familiar... Well if you don't mind, may I use the restroom?"

"Sure sure, you know I don't mind, but what brings you here? And why were you crying?" Watching the small girl ran to the restromma s if the house were her own and slamming the door shut

"Umm, well something happened and I went running away from it and umm ended up here for some reason and there you have it!" She shouted from the other side of the door.

"Levy, what's wrong? What happened?" He wasn't any psychic but he knew something was wrong. Levy doesn't explain half way, she explain things thoroughly all the time, for her to end things midway means something was wrong. " What the hell did that batsard do?" he thought.

"Well, Gajeel well, asked me out and I got mad at him because he was flirting Juvia some days ago and now he's asking me out! I mean, how can he do that?"

Levy went out of the restroom and then a moment of silence filled the room before lily spoke again.

"How exactly was he flirting with Juvia?" Lily has an inkling of what might have happened and inwardly apologized to Gajeel for doubting him and pitying him for being in this predicament.

"Well she hugged him and kissed him and he sort of blushed and and.. Lily I'm so stupid! They were, no- is best of friends! Of course that's how she'll interact with him! What should I do? Maybe he hates me now! I embarrassed him… Lily help me!" Levy was now sitting on the large sofa sobbing once again while hugging one of the pillows there. Lily flew over and comforted the script mage.

"You'll know what you need to do when you meet him, now I'm going out for a bit and get some food for you! Now stay here and be good okay?" Before Levy could even reply Lily followed up with a

" If you want you can rest in Gajeels' bedroom, he won't mind." And then left as fast the wind.

Being left alone in the living room not knowing what to do, Levy followed Lily's advice and went to Gajeel's room to try to rest and think. Upon entering, the scent of him infiltrated her senses and made her miss him and want to hug him and do more things to him. Oh how foolish was she to humiliate him in the middle of the guild- that's when tit hit her that he asked her out on a date! Gajeel Redfox, the man of her dreams asked her out on a date and she rejected him, how stupid stupid stupid stupid she was!

" AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! You're so stupid Levy Mc Garden! How can you reject him! How can you say no? How can you think like that? : Just as Levy was shouting and jumping in Gajeel's bed, the door suddenly opened,

"The fuck you doing here shrimp?" Gajeel looked at her both amused and irritated. Levy stopped jumping the moment she saw him and blushed as red as Erza's hair feeling embaraased that Gajeel found her in his bedroom, in his bed, jumping up and down while shouting.

"Ah Gajeel! Umm, hello.. Welcome home.. ummm"

"Dammit Lily! You plotted this!" He thought to himself.

" Umm, look Gajeel, about a while ago.."

"No need to say anything, I should have guessed you were still scared of me, shouldn't have pushed my luck and look stupid. " Levy looked at Gajeel and noticed that his eyes were sad and his face downcast and mentally slapped herself for making him look like that.

"No! Gajeel, that's not-"

" No need to explain Levy, now if you want you can continue resting there, I'll just train outside" Gajeel doesn't want to hear her explanation because he doesn't want to keep his hopes up anymore, he'd rather be alone that keep getting hurt again and again. Before he could leave though, Levy jumped from the bed and clanged onto his arms.

"Gajeel, don't leave.. please… I'm so sorry.. I was stupid, I was blinded by jealousy and lack of confidence in myself and sob sob.. I was really stupid and I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry"

"Jealous, by what? Lacking in confidence, why?" He couldn't understand what she was saying and the reason behind her words.

"Well because you and Juvia looked so good together and the way you interact with each other and I felt that I couldn't match up to her. She's pretty and she's strong and she's big breas-"

Gajeel stopped whatever more Levy would be saying with a kiss. It started slow kiss but it grew more passionate; Levy's hands now were tugging on Gajeel's hair while the slayer's hand were on her waist.

" Dammit Levy! Never say that again! You're a beautiful woman and you have your own merits. And what you lack in breasts,

Slap!

You make up for it behind. Gihee!"

"Gajeel you bastard!" Levy couldn't help but blush at the confession Gajeel just made, she never thought that the dragon slayer found her beautiful.

"YOUR bastard, now how about that date?" Gajeel offered his hand to the blushing script mage and a light blush dusted also on his cheeks.

Levy took Gajeel's hand but forcefully pulled on his arm and ambushed him with a passionate kiss, and then pushed him back as she was finished.

"Come on , let's go!" Levy smiled triumphantly at the shocked look on her dragon slayer's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Fairy Tail still doesn't belong to me, I'll try to ask Santa again this Christmas.**

Fairy Tail was quiet that day except for the sound of a certain iron Dragon Slayer beating the life out of two ice mages.

"How dare the fuck you two come back here with Juvia wounded like that?" Gajeel shouted at the two mages who were happily accepting his beating as their punishment. He beat them with no mercy as if he was still part of Phantom Lord and although it left a sour taste in his mouth for hurting a nakama, he still feel that both mages needed it, not only for ruining his perfect date with Levy but because they were the main cause for Juvia's injuries.

Once he was done with his punishment, he glared at the two mages, "None of you are allowed to be near Juvia without my permission, got it?"

"Hey Gajeel, I think that's going too far! Who are you, her dad?" Natsu who was just watching the beating suddenly intervened. But Gajeel wasn't hearing any excuses since Juvia's injuries weren't laughing matter.

"The fuck you say Salamander? Want me to beat you up also?"

"Bring it on iron head!" But before the two dragon slayers could start, they were stopped by a commanding voice.

"Stop it! Gajeel is right Natsu, both of them have failed their duty in protecting Juvia and not only that, they are both the reason she hasn't wake up yet. For now, both of them need to have time out and think of their actions and what Juvia means to them really."

Erza glared at everyone around and try to see if someone would oppose her but no one did, no one was foolish to. And so, both ice mages just dropped their head, feeling defeated left the guild and went on their own ways to think things through, just like the ex-quip mage had suggested.

Juvia felt pain radiating all over her body. She knew the reason for the pain and although everywhere hurts, the pain in her heart hurt more than anything. She knew she was the reason that Gray and Lyon fought and she felt that this level of injury was just enough of a punishment for her. Just as she busy musing over these things, the door to the clinic opened and her best friend with his love interest entered.

"Hey Gajeel-kun!" She gave him a small smile and tried to sound okay knowing that he was as angry as hell right about now for her injuries.

"Hey yourself woman, how dare you hurt yourself like this!"

"Gajeel, please be nice to her." Levy interjected. She knew Juvia was gravely injured and she doesn't need Gajeel's gruff attitude right now. But Gajeel knew better of the water mage; she was made of stronger stuff and honest, straight-to-the –point words were what she needed most right now.

"Hmph, she doesn't deserve it! She knows better than to go between two mages fighting, especially when she's not in her water form!"

"Gajeel-kun, I'm sorry, please don't be mad." Juvia is indeed sorry to Gajeel, partly only being injured and mostly because she was faking her tears to make him soft. She knew he was weak to tears.

" Oi! Dammit! Juvia! Don't cry!"

But the tears won't stop and Gajeel and Levy felt that if they don't do anything, the clinic or maybe even the guild would be flooded in no time.

"Juvia, ignore Gajeel. Even though he acts so tough right now, when he heard that you were heavily injured he went pale and put a hold on our date. Also.." Levy whispered something to Juvia that made her blush so much that steam started coming out of her literally!

"Oi shrimp what the hell did you tell her?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes at Levy but she just smiled innocently at him.

"Juvia is sorry for interrupting the two of you!"Gajeel could only look on the other side, his face red from embarrassment from what Levy had told Juvia.

"Look Juvia, I know you have your reasons for doing what you did but you should do something about this quickly and mend the situation because the longer you ignore it, the longer it will be harder to fix. I know it's hard to hurt someone, it makes you feel bad, but it's worse to fool someone and string them along. Be honest Juvia, both to those guys and to yourself."

Juvia clasped Levy's hands and silently thanked her for the advice. Juvia knew what needed to be done and she knew it won't be easy, but she hopes in the long run, it'll be worth it.

"Oi woman" Gajeel stepped closer and ruffled Juvia's hair gently" I know you needed to think, so for the mean time those two freaks are banned from here so they won't interfere and confuse you. Also, don't think too much, we're nakama here right? So whatever happens, the people in this nosy guild would always be here for you and not judge you."

Juvia couldn't hold back her tears much longer and hugged Gajeel by the waist as she began to sob again. Gajeel was shock by the sudden contact that he just stood their frozen for a moment but as he retain composure, he awkwardly tried to half hug Juvia and half gently tap her back and comfort her.

Levy smiled at the scene in front of her- she smiled outwardly but inwardly she's starting to lose her confidence again. Seeing the two of them interact from afar was hard enough, but hearing them and seeing them this close was too much for her heart. She knew Gajeel likes her, he told her so but she still couldn't help but be jealous by their closeness and how gently he treats Juvia. She wonders if there will come a time that he would treat her like that also; or if he would come to realize one day that he really likes Juvia and just leave her. Before Levy could stand and give the two mages some privacy, Juvia held her hand and looked intently at her

"I know what you're thinking Levy- san and no. Please don't think like that, I assure you there's nothing here but over there with you there's something special" Juvia had just finished sobbing and started drying her tears with her magic. Levy couldn't help but smile at the water mage, 'maybe this is what having an older sister feels like' she though to herself and just look at the man of her dreams looking back and forth between the two woman clearly confused.

"Thank you Gajeel- kun and Levy-san for your words. Juvia has already made her resolve and plan to fix this situation. Juvia only hopes that no matter what happens people would not treat her badly or that you two continue to be Juvia's friends. Also, I'm sorry for interrupting your ummmm aaaaaahhh sexy time- I mean date! Date! Juvia is sorry for the slip. Umm it still early so you may continue what you were doing."

Both Gajeel and Levy blushed at Juvia's last statement but said nothing.

"Oi woman! What are you saying? You brought me here so of course I'm always on your side. Don't go staying stuff like that!"

"Juvia, we'll always be your ally no matter what. Please don't stress this stuff for now ad focus more on getting better, okay?"

Juvia just nodded and watched the two mages leave the clinic. She smiled at the thought of her best friend/ older brother finally having someone he can love again after Metallicana. It sure took a long time, but she knew that it would be worth all those time since they both look like they love each other.

/

/

/

/

Gajeel and Levy left the guild together after the visit, their date ruined and awkward silence filling the air. Levy knew she has to say something to break the ice but she can't think of anything but how perfect it would be if they can continue their date; but she doesn't want to sound too eager so she was hoping Gajeel would say something.

"So shrimp"

"My name's Levy Gajeel." Levy out her arm on her hips and tried to look intimidating.

" But you're so small! Gihee! Anyways, about what you told Juvia…" Gajeel gave Levy a sort of perverted smile that made her blush different shades of red. Levy couldn't believe he 's bringing this up right now!

"I was just trying to cheer her up!"

"Yeah yeah, cheering her up. Oooookkkaaaayyyy. As far as I know you're too into me and you're having fantasies about us doing that, right? You even kissed me hard before we left."

Levy just stood frozen in her place and wished that the ground swallowed her up. This was so embarrassing and Gajeel enjoying it make things worse.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Oh wait no, I did! Gihee!" Gajeel just stood there smiling at the blushing girl.

"Gajeel Redfox, you baka!" Levy hit Gajeel with her satchel and started to run for Fairy Hills, she knew everyting he said was true and she shouldn't be mad but for him to put it like that, she felt so exposed and embarrassed.

"Oi shrimp! You're not running away again!" Gajeel being a guy and a slayer to boot had easily catch up to Levy and carried her as if she was a sack of rice.

"Gajeel put me down!"

"Nope"

"Gajeel, I'll scream!"

Gajeel turned to Levy and smiled smugly,"You think there would be someone brave enough to fight with me here?"

"Hmph. Damn ego!"

"What's your problem shrimp? Why ya keep on running from me?"

Levy could see that although Gajeel looked the same, she could see that his eyes were sad when he asked this and she felt hurt for making him feel like that." Well because of what you said I felt greatly embarrassed!"

"I was just trying to lighten the mood, I guess it was too much. "

Gajeel put levy down and looked her straight in the eye

"I'm sorry Levy, don't really want to embarrass you or hurt you. Now, if you don't mind do you want to continue our date and have dinner at my house? You may not know this since you rejected my first offer, but I'm a pretty good chef!"

Gajeel said those words with the pride of a master chef and Levy couldn't help but laugh at him. It was so rare to see him like this and if she can make him show her this side of him, she would do anything and everything to see more side of him.

"Sorry also for being immature. And I happily accept your invitation." Levy took Gajeel's hands and they walk together hands intertwined going for Gajeel's house. Halfway to their destination Levy let go of his hand and suddenly jumped on the dragon slayer's back for piggy back ride!

"Off we go my mighty dragon! Hahaha!"

Might dragon eh?

" waaaaah gajeel slowdown! I said might not fast! Hahahaha"

And the two went off laughing in to the sunset.

/

/

/

/

/

After the visit from Gajeel and Levy, she was visited by the other guild members and slowly she started to forget her worries as her nakamas did everything to make her laugh. She felt pretty happy to have been part of Fairy Tail; after a few more laughs here and there, Mira finally decided that it was Juvia's nap time and nicely asked everyone to leave with her scary evil smile to which people scrambled to the door shouting words of encouragement to Juvia as they went.

As the door closed and she was alone gain, Juvia looked back and thought on how her life dramatically changed from way back then to now. "I'm happy that I was able to be a part of Fairy Tail even in this short time, it hurts that I won't be able to stay any longer." And with that Juvia closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Whaaaat? 2 chapters in a week? You must be dreaming? Well no, as an apology for my late upload I am giving you the next chapter early :)

and as usual Fairy Tail still doesn't belong to me, dammit!

**Chapter 8**

Gray went home and thought about what happened and what Erza has said. He was stupid for doing what he did in that hotel and Juvia paid the price for that stupidity. Even though Gajeel had already beat him senseless it was still a fraction of what Juvia felt and had to go through. Gray lay down to on his bed feeling exhausted both physically and mentally. As he close his eyes he could see the events of early this morning and tears roll down his face.

_Juvia was shock to wake up only in her underwear that late morning. She don't know if something happened last night with her Gray-sama but she knew that if something did, she wouldn't do anything to stop it since she would've also wanted it. Before she could stand up and go to the bathroom to wash up though two doors suddenly opened; on one door stood an ice mage half naked holding a towel and a basin filled with water while on the other stood another ice mage shocked from what he was seeing._

_" No Lyon-sama, this isn't what it looks like"_

_Not hearing Juvia's words, Lyon immediately attacked Gray and Gray reciprocated with vigor. Juvia knew hastily grabbed the clothes lying by the bedside table and she noticed they were quite new clothes. Gray must have bought them for her this morning and was planning to give her a sponge bath. Juvia blushed lightly at the thought but scolded herself that it wasn't the right time to think of such things since a fight was ensuing right before her eyes._

_" Lyon-sama! Gray-sama! Please stop it!" Juvia shouted but it fell on deaf ears as both was keen on fighting with one another with everything they got._

_"How dare you do this to me? You're my brother!" Lyon managed to ask gray this in between their trading blows._

_"You knew she was mine from the start, you were the one who stole her!"_

_Lyon couldn't help but laugh at Gray's answer, 'how stupid and selfish could he get', he thought."How could you call her yours when you don't even fucking notice her affections for you? You selfish brat!"_

_"I was just taking my time, I never knew you would just suddenly come and take her away! You never even asked me!" gray knew lyon was right but he wasn't going to admit it. This wasn't how he planned on talking with Lyon, but his fists were always more convincing that words._

_"Ask you? What you're her father now?" Lyon always knew that Gray had a thing for Juvia, but for him, this mess was Gray's fault for being so slow._

_"Damn you. Die!"_

_Both ice mages fought immensely and now they find themselves by the hotel's courtyard drenched in water, explosion they had caused had thrown them there. Being focused on each other though they forgot one more person in the room and still continued their fight. It was only after a hotel staff had bravely checked the broken room that they remembered the reason for their fight._

_" Help! Someoone help me! There's an injured girl here and she's not breathing!"_

_Both men stopped at the scream of the staff and run off to the lying water mage lying to the staff's arm bloodied and beaten._

_"Juvia?"_

_"What happened? Juvia? Wake-up!"_

_Both mages panicked not knowing what was happening, a while ago she was just casting her magic and then_

_"Shit! She protected us from the blast but she too focus that-"_

_"She forgot to turn her body to water."_

_"Damn it, we're idiots! How could we let this happen to her"_

_"I understand you're both sad about what you did but she needs medical attention. NOW!" The hotel staff strongly and bravely(?) reprimanded the two mages that destroyed a part of their hotel._

_Gray gently grabbed Juvia from the hotel staff and Lyon asked where the nearest hospital or clinic was. He made sure there was no one to block his and Gray's way as they run to save the love of both their lives._

_It took a few bags of blood but she was saved and as gray called the guild to tell of the situation, master Makarov had asked Laxus to teleport there and take Juvia back to the guild to have Wendy check on her more. _

Gray opened his eyes and saw that it was already late in the evening. As he was about to change clothes and continue his sleep, a soft voice by the other side of the door was heard.

"Gray-sama may we talk?"

Gray knew who this voice belonged to and immediately opened the door of his apartment. Right there in front of him was Juvia, looking very beautiful even if she was covered in bandages.

"Juvia, why this late at night? Come in!" Gray found something weird with the Juvia in front of him. Although she always looked meek and proper, the mage in front of him right now almost have a holy and peaceful aura surrounding her.

"No, right here would be enough. Gray-sama, Juvia just wanted to thank you for everything that you have done. Juvia knows that what she did was wrong; Gajeel-kun even told me that beforehand but Juvia was selfish and only thought of her own self not considering other people's feelings. And because Juvia was selfish, this happened. I came here to apologize to Gray-sama and thank you. Thank you for being Juvia's nakama, thank you for saving me from those endless rainy days, for showing me the sun, for showing me warmth, for taking me to Fairy Tail and mostly thank you for the words you said during this mission. When you were sleeping, when you said you liked me, in the hotel room when you said you love me and during you and Lyon's fight when you said I was yours. It was Juvia's happiest time and most unforgettable memory- thank you Gray-sama for all of those and I wouldn't forget you as long as I live. Take care always Gray and goodbye."

Before Gray could grasped everything she said, and stop the water mage, the figure standing in front of him just vanished into thin air.

"Shit, that was just a thought projection, that was just a thought projection. It's not what her spirit but a thought projection. Shit, dammit!"

Gray ran from his apartment to the guild in record time and although the guild was supposed to be lock by now, he was shock to find it filled with lights and people that seem to be arguing over something. He didn't bother to listen though since he was only focused on seeing to Juvia, Gajeel and Erza be damned! But as he open the guild doors, every mage eyes fall on to him and a crying Mira handed him a letter. Gray gave everyone a confused look and started to read the letter.

Tears started falling from his eyes and his body trembled; his knees weak from the running and emotion he currently felt gave in and eh fell to the floor. Gray held in his hands Juvia's letter before she was gone, the essence was almost the same as the one she said on his front door but the difference was the post script at the bottom of the letter

_**P.S Please tell Gray-sama that I love him too, I always have and I always will.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dun dun dun! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it?**

**Sorry for late updates lately, I tried my best to follow up but work just kept on piling like there's no tomorrow. Ugh!**

**Anyways, thank you for those who followed, read, favorited, reviewed and even took time to scan through this fanfic. I****t is a great honor for me to have even a bit for your attention and time. I plan on finishing this story in maybe 3-4 chapters more so I hope you look forward to it. **

**Again thank you very much and if you can review it would be great guys!**

**Your reviews make my hell week worth it :) **

*****huuuuuggggsss******

**PS i have always wanted to thank people who reviewed like mentioning them here but I felt kind of awkward but I'm over it so to**

**Brigitteo0 and Erzatscarlett **thank you for always reviewing and reading my chapters. *Bow* I am eternally grateful for your support and kind words. I never thought that there would be a person or two who would consistently review but you guys did and it makes me cry with tears of joy. So thank you really :)

**Kurisu313 **thank you for the info regarding the villain in the previous chapter. I haven't read the manga yet, but I will in time :)

** , mimi317, laya550, gruvia0218, b2tyowl1311 and guests **I don't know if you guys are still following and reading but still thank you for the review that you guys have given me. I highly appreciate it, more than you think it should or could :)

**TO all of you guys, domo arigatou! Reading your reviews make writing this fanfic and getting scolded by my boss worth it :D Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it :) Til the next chapter!**


End file.
